unexpectable event
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: what will Squalo realise after the event?


One morning, as Squalo wake up, he feels somehow really strange, his room look so girlish but he just ignore it and went straight toward the bathroom. Just as he about to take off his clothes, there he notices that his chest gotten bigger and softer. So he got in front of the mirror and take his shirt off quickly.

+Squalo: O.O VROOII! (girl's voice) op! W-what's happen? *slap himself* ouch! I-it's real. H-How can i be like this? Those guys must have know sth about this. Well, than after i have a shower, those guys will be a death meat.

After taking shower, squalo getting out of the toilet without cover the upper part (as boys always does) and it's another surprise when he opens the closet. It's full of dresses, every kinds of dresses. There's nothing in the closet except dresses.

+squalo: *Somehow become kind* hey, d-did i have to wear this things? Those guys. *sigh* i have no choice i don't wanna go meet them with this nake body. *as he's wearing the dress, he realises that he know how to wear it so well without any help* what's happen to me? I wonder why i know how to wear this? Well, at least i'm ready. *totally forget about how he become a girl*

Suddenly, someone calling squalo, it's lussuria.

+Lussuria: squa-chan! Wake up yet? Breakfast ready.

+squalo: s-squa-chan? Me? I-i'm coming? *run down the stair toward dining room*

+xanxus: squalo-chan, you wake up so late taday. Are you feeling well? *touch squalo's forehead to get the temperature*

+squalo: i-i'm fine. o/o

+xanxus: you don't seem so. Your face is so red.

+squalo: hmmm, a-ano? Where's bel and mammon?

+lussuria: bel-kun and mammon-chan? They're going out just a moment ago.

+squalo: going out?

+lussuria: hai, they're a lovely dating couple.

+squalo: dating couple? Doesn't they both boy?

+xanxus: you really are sick. Mammon is a girl. Now just hurry and finish your breakfast. We have our own date to worry about.

?+squalo: our date?

+xanxus: don't tell me you forget it again. You really need some punishment *jub* tsuki: don="" think="" to="" much="" just="" kissing="" cheek=""/tsuki:

+squalo: ./. *quickly eat the breakfast*

+lussuria: xan-kun~ you're making her shy again.

+xanxus: SHUT UP! It's just a cheek. We done more than that. *smirk*

+squalo: Huh? A-ano, what do you mean f-farther than kissing the cheek?

+xanxus: *smirk* want me to remind you our sweet memories? I'm happy to do it. *lower his head toward squalo's face*

+lussuria: ahhh~ if you're going on like this, do it in your room. I'm jealous.

+xanxus: don't mind him. Let's go, squalo-ch...an. *take squalo toward the front door*

+squalo: h-hai. *think: somehow, xanxus-sama seem much gentle than ever. And his hand is so warm.*

+xanxus: you're so beautiful today. *smile*

+squalo: -/- a-arigato.

After long day of playing, xanxus and squalo returning home with lots of things in their hands. As they arrive home, they say mammon and bel are already home having dinner with lussuria.

+squalo: tadaima *think: mammon really is a girl. And ...so that's how she looks like before become an arcobaleno. I don't know how this happening but i love it somehow* *smile*

+xanxus: why are you smiling?

+squalo: N-Nothing. *remember that they have kiss on the ferris wheel* *blush*

+xanxus: you should go take the shower and go to sleep. I'm taking care of this things.

+squalo: hai. Oyasumi, xanxus-sama. *quickly kiss xanxus's cheek and run to her room and close the door*

+xanxus: *smile and pat his own cheek* Oyasumi.

when the morning come, Squalo wakes up smiling. then he realizes he is a boy again.

+squalo: *mumbling: so it's just a dream. but it seem like a sweet dream to me. / VROOOIII! W-Why are you here in my room?

+xanxus: hmmm, you're noisy as always, squalo-chan.

+squalo: s-squalo-chan? don't tell me...

+xanxus: yep, april fool day. *yawn* zzzzz

+squalo: april fool? I-it's real? No way. / I-I-I'm kissing this guy. Nooooo~

*bel and mammon wake up b...coz of the noise*

bel: shark peasent, what with the noise? The prince need some royal sleep. oh, boss, ushishi, yesterday was a sucess.

+squalo: what sucess?

+mammon: my illusion

+squalo: then it's ... *faint*

after a long day of fainting, squalo finally wake up.

+squalo: *hit his own head* aughhh! I'm so headache

+xanxus: ahahaha, your face look so funny, scum.

...+squalo: O/O VROOOIII! Didn't you having enough fun of me, boss? Get out of my room now.

+xanxus: you start acting like a girl now. Ahahaha.

+squalo: VROOII! I-I'm not. Just leave me alone.

+xanxus: just get ready for dinner.

+squalo: *mumbling: how can i get down there and have dinner with everyone when i'm done those embarrassing things. I think i have to take shower again.

*after shower and open the closet* VROOIII! Lussuria~ where are my clothes? And what's this dress still doing here for?

*bel and mammon come to look at squalo*

+bel: ushishishi, just wear it and come down here, aho taichou! You're so noisy over a small matters.

+squalo: how can i wear this when i'm a men now.

+mammon: that's not the problem, then? I'll doing this once for fun. *use illusion to change squalo to squ-chan again*

+squalo: V-VROOIII! What? Change me back and bring me my old clothes.

+xanxus: i'm tired of waiting. Just wear it and come down or i wear it for you.

+squalo: just get out now. I'll wear it myself. . . . Ok, done.

+bel: *whistle* you look like a princess now. No. A queen. (Tsuki: because bel is a prince and xanxus is a king. Shishishi)

+lussuria: i'm glad i bought this dress. Squ-chan honey, you can have it if you want.

+squalo: of course i don't want it.

+xanxus: now to finish the story. We'll take some family's photo.

+squalo: what family's photo? I'm not going to take any photo while i'm in a girl's clothes like this.

+xanxus: JUST BE QUIET AND SIT STILL OR I SHUT YOU UP MYSELF.

+squalo: *gulp* (Tsuki: he know how a guy shut a girl's mouth?)

And so that's how squ-chan end up wearing dresses 


End file.
